


L'horloge [English version]

by Berryberrynoizy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: French talking Levi, Language Fetish, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has a language fetish. Nice coincidence, Levi knows French, right ?<br/>Levi is dirty talking in french and smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'horloge [English version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Horloge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057381) by [Berryberrynoizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy). 



> I'm a linguist and I think you can guess it now.
> 
> Tumblr user Kin-no-Hana translated this story from French. Her translation is perfect, so please drop her an ask to tell her how great was her work !

Erwin loved to hear Levi’s first language. Since humanity had been required to live within the walls, sometimes worshipped as gods, French had become a rare language.

Levi did not like to use his native tongue. It was the streets’ language, his past pain’s language. It was his shameful memories, which still stuck to his skin and what he could never be free from. Because of this, his French was not well mannered as he knew only the most vulgar forms of speaking, mixing the common language with these informalities. There had been no need for more formal language. Levi preferred to use the common language, free from those kinds of chains.

One day, Erwin dropped down an old book before him, and looked at Levi with such intensity that every kid standing before their Christmas gift looked. To say Levi did not understand his wish was the same as pretending to never have known people breathed air. Though at first unwilling, Levi gave up: “Tonight.”

And the evening came.

Levi was struggling as best he could through a book. Without a proper education and the ever-changing details of language, it was often unrecognizable to him. Orthography, and the complex rules, was made simpler. People who could still speak French were dying one after another. New generations seldom learned their ancestors’ language and believed it useless. 

The twenty ways to write the same sound often confused Levi. If only he could recognize the relation between letters and their sounds. He hesitated with the inconsistent rules of pronunciation, sometimes even wrong entirely. Some syllables sounded nothing like they should, if read literally. His own knowledge of the common language interfered with his pronunciation as well, and if he was able to even read the word, that did not mean he could understand it as well.

“Le plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l’horizon, ainsi qu’une sylphide au fond de la coulisse; chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice à chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison… ”

Difficult words appeared again suddenly. Tired, he stopped reading before reaching the end of the poem. Erwin didn’t seem to notice. The commander, lying down next to his lover, was caressing Levi’s skin with his fingertips. After having enjoyed the smaller man’s reading, Erwin kissed Levi’s hair and hugged him dearly. “It was beautiful. What does that mean?”

“Not a fucking clue. Something happens.”

Levi threw the book to the ground, not caring at all about the object’s value. Without saying anything more, he turned his back to the blonde man to pull the blanket over half his face. Erwin understood his question had pissed him off; suggesting humanity’s strongest was unable to understand a poem.

“Levi… It doesn't matter…”

Pushing back the blanket Levi had hid under, Erwin kissed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

Erwin’s kisses moved to his neck. A chill ran over Levi’s body when Erwin’s heated breath tickled his neck, under his ear. It was the corporal’s weak spot. The commander’s hands were caressing his lover’s body. Levi closed his eyes and muttered: “I don’t care, anyways.”

Levi rolled his head to see Erwin’s face before adding: “I know enough to make you crazy.”

He whispered while his hand was reaching between Erwin’s legs: “Regarde, tu bandes déjà. “

The corporal said truth. In his hand, Erwin’s dick was swelling. The commander grabbed Levi’s hips and drew him against himself.

“Is it a bad thing?”

“Who said it was?”

“You made it sound like it was. “

“Hell no.” 

Levi felt Erwin’s lust plainly in his hand. Erwin’s kisses, the way he held Levi, and the flicker in his eyes when Levi spoke French told him since the beginning how badly his commander wanted him.

In silence, Levi turned around to face his lover. Their lips brushed gently against one another, and their moves, slow at first, were getting more urgent.  
The blanket was suddenly pushed back to the bed’s extremities.

Erwin wanted him. Now.

In order to get revenge for his earlier frustration, the corporal decided to make Erwin wait a bit. 

He kissed Erwin’s forehead, then one of his cheeks as he pushed his hand through the other’s hair to mess it up.

“Ton front. Ta joue. “

In a tone that showed he was enjoying himself, he kept going: “Tes fucking cheveux always perfect.”

“Levi.”

“Tes clavicules,” Levi named the area below his neck where the bones were showing.  
Erwin rolled over, now laying on his back, and brought the smaller man to sit on top of him. Levi moved his ass against his lover’s manhood. Looking uninterested about the current situation, he inclined his head to the side.

“Ta queue en manque.”

Erwin recognized these words. “Your dick wants sex so badly.” He felt a chill as his hands were again grabbing his lover’s hips, almost painfully tight. They forced Levi to give the friction his body so desperately needed at that moment.

“T’as envie de mon cul, eh? De sentir ta grosse queue au fond de mon cul. ”

“The lube, Levi. Now. ”

Levi obeyed. Without moving from Erwin, he stretched to reach the vial on the nightstand. Usually it was in the drawer, but it was more than likely Erwin had already known the outcome of him reading in French. The corporal kept it from the impatient man beneath him.

“Why? ”

“Why why? ”

Levi freed himself from Erwin’s grasp long enough to curl his hand around Erwin’s length, teasing him with long strokes. 

“Why do you want it?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

Quietly, almost a whisper, Levi replied: “Yeah, because you want to fuck me, me foutre ta bit-”

Erwin cut him off mid-sentence. “Levi… I’m going to fuck you dry if you don’t hurry up.”

“Understood, Commandant.”

Levi barely got the vial near Erwin’s hands before it was stolen away. Barely three seconds later and without any more preparation, Erwin’s dick was pushing at his entrance. Levi kept down a growl.

The commander set the rhythm once in though it did not look like he wanted to take his time. Or rather that he did not have the will to take his time. It had been almost a week since the last time they had been together intimately and Levi’s dirty talk had more than excited him.

“Is that all you can do? You’re getting old.” Levi said, even though he was already gasping from the hard pace.

“Try saying that again without moaning.”

“Shut up and fuck me harder.”

“I think I’m doing a pretty good job already.” Erwin replied. Levi was moving on his own without bothering to suppress his moans.

“Plus fort, old man.”

“As you wish.“

In one move, the blonde man rose up and pushed Levi’s legs back against the mattress. With Levi’s legs wrapped around him, he looked down at his lover for a few seconds before resuming their hard pace. The corporal’s hand had moved to stroke his own length.  
When Levi was reduced to a panting mess, Erwin asked: “Is it better now or do you need more still? “

“Ta gueule. “ Levi replied, biting his bottom lip. Erwin could feel he was about to come, on the verge himself. “De… défonce-moi.”

Erwin could not refuse such a direct demand. He could hardly thrust into Levi quicker or harder as the smaller man seemed to need. He leaned toward his lover, hand grabbing his neck tightly.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?” Erwin grunted. “You are about to come, little slut.”

Hearing the last words was the last push Levi needed. Grabbing the blanket and moaning so loudly Erwin was certain their neighbors could hear, Levi came. Erwin was followed suit shortly after. The tightness surrounding his dick prevented him from continuing further. Only loud breathes escaped him through his own orgasm.  
Erwin pulled out of Levi slowly, grabbing a handkerchief from his drawer for Levi and himself to clean off with. This done, both of them let themselves fall on the bed, no energy left.

The corporal brushed Erwin’s hair back before letting his hand glide to rest on his face. Erwin grabbed the hand and brought it to his lips, eyes closed. He let go of the hand before long and yawned. Levi had an amused smile on his face.

“Already tired, old man?”

Without any answer, he trapped Levi in his arms like some sort of teddy bear.  
Erwin rested his chin on Levi’s head. At first, the smaller man complained about the position, but he knew that Erwin loved feeling his body against his, in his arms, like he was able to protect him from the whole world. Both of them knew this feeling was wrong. They both knew too much about the world in which they lived to pretend ignorance. But sometimes a soul needed rest and time to allow itself to believe in something fake for a while.

“Dors bien.”

“I will. Love you, sweetheart.”

A sudden pain appeared in his chest. Rather than complaining, Erwin laughed and hugged Levi more tightly against himself, who was on the verge of dying from asphyxia in his arms.


End file.
